


Call Me

by thiefless



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Developing Relationship, F/F, Ficlet, Horror, Murder, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 15:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiefless/pseuds/thiefless
Summary: "If I murdered someone, she's the person I'd call to help me drag the corpse along the living room floor."-Villanelle never expected Cristina to call.Until she does.Three times.





	Call Me

**Author's Note:**

> Please heed the CNTW tag. I don't want to spoil anything. Also rated T because I'm paranoid. 
> 
> Happy Halloween!

The first time Cristina called Villanelle; it was an accident. A heated fight, furious exchange of words, and cheap wine induced stupor led to broken shards of glass embedded into a skull, a pool of blood staining the sterile house, and a hysterical Cristina sobbing into the still-warm body of the man she thought she loved, white wedding dress stained.

"He's gone," Cristina said, trapped in the height of dissociation. Her voice cracked infinitesimally as she added, "I'm free."

Villanelle was there to catch her when she fell. Villanelle gently cradled Cristina in her arms, rocking her back and forth and murmuring words of comfort and support – all the while the corpse of Preston Burke lay immovable and immaculate as a statue.

The second time? Apparently a scandal that had gotten out of hand. A crime of passion _(all crimes are crimes of passion)_ – the dichotomy of love and hate, juxtaposition of trust and betrayal, all culminating in the lovely Cristina's surgeon hands wrapped neatly around the windpipe of Owen Hunt.

Cristina was less manic that time, tears dried by the time Villanelle arrived, but she did not shy away from Villanelle's embrace.

And when Cristina explained the circumstances behind this one, Villanelle painted Hunt's rapidly cooling body in varying shades of blue and black. She walked out without looking behind at their glorious masterpiece, relishing in the feel of Cristina's fingers tentatively looping around hers.

Yet it was the third and final call that fractured Villanelle's careful restraint.

Upon arrival, Villanelle was greeted with a tight hug, one that resulted in an unhealthy rise of oxytocin.

"She tried to put me off, tried to tell me you were crazy, and that I was crazy," Cristina said all in a breath, dazzling smile knocking the wind right out of Villanelle's lungs. "She thought she was my person but she is _not_. You are my person, Villanelle."

Cristina kissed her there and then, Meredith Grey's cold, lifeless eyes staring back.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Witness Protection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25009477) by [bobbiejelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)


End file.
